Temptation
by DemonicFoxSpirit
Summary: Aizen wants Gin. Badly. So takes matters into his own hands XD Yaoi. Don't like, don't read - (I suck at writing summaries!)


_Sweet little words made for silence_  
_Not talk_  
_Young heart for love_  
_Not heartache_  
_Dark hair for catching the wind_  
_Not to veil the sight of a cold world_

_Kiss while your lips are still red_  
_While he`s still silent_  
_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_  
_Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool_  
_Drown into eyes while they`re still blind_  
_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

_First day of love never comes back_  
_A passionate hour`s never a wasted one_  
_The violin, the poet`s hand,_  
_Every thawing heart plays your theme with care_

_Kiss while your lips are still red_  
_While he`s still silent_  
_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_  
_Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool_  
_Drown into eyes while they`re still blind_  
_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

"Ya wanted ta see me, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen slowly looked up from his papers and stared long and hard at his most trusted subordinate before finally speaking, deep baritone voice like silk. "Yes. I do."

Gin smiled, barely opening his eyes to look at his boss. "What is it ya need, sir?" He walked a little farther into the room but stopped when Aizen stood up, placing his glasses on his desk before moving to stand in front of it. He curled a finger, beckoning for the small silver haired man to come closer. "I do believe you already know the answer to that, Gin."

He had been waiting a very long time for what he was about to do, and he wanted no interruptions. So he had sent most of his men out on their different assignments, hoping that each one would take more than a few hours at least. He wasn't at all shocked though when the blue haired sexta came waltzing back after about an hour with a devilishly large smirk on his face.

Aizen hoped for the love of God that nobody, not even his dear Ulquiorra, would barge in and ruin his moment with Gin.

"Hmm...maybe I do..." Gin walked over to the brunet, smiling his wickedly sexy smile. He was just inches away from Aizen's face, lifting a hand to place it on his cheek. He then leaned in close enough to sensually brush his lips against the brunet's ear and whispered into it. "And maybe I don't..."

Aizen groaned softly at the feeling of Gin's hot breath on his ear. He had been wanting to do this for such a long time now, but with the Soul Society constantly harassing him and a certain blue haired devil that destroyed everything in his path if he was even looked at the wrong way, he had never found the time to engage in late night activities. And no matter how many times he had sent Grimmjow to the human world to release his pent up anger or lust, the blue haired man almost always returned to destroy something, or just pick fights with everyone.  
Aizen was growing rather tired of the mischievous sexta, but he rarely showed it. Besides, Aizen really couldn't afford to get rid of the man because he was indeed one of his best.

He wanted this, and now that he had the chance, he sure as hell wouldn't let it pass by.

"There is no need to play stupid, Gin."

Aizen's dick twitched as Gin then began to kiss and nibble on his neck, tangling a fist into his dark hair. Then Gin chuckled and pulled away, smile growing wider. "Oh I'm not playin' stupid, sir. I was jus' thinkin'..." He then slid his robe off his shoulders and arms, letting it bunch around his waist. He immediately noticed the lust in his boss's eyes and moved his hands to his neck, using them to slide off his hakama revealing a smooth toned chest and the slight curve of hard abs. His hard member bobbed slightly as the cloth fell away. "...that it took ya long enough."

"Mmm...you are simply beautiful..." Aizen pulled Gin hard against him, flicking his tongue out to brush it against Gin's jawline, making the silver haired man moan softly. He could feel his arousal pressing against Gin's thigh and roughly rolled his hips, causing him to groan at the friction. His hands found their way to Gin's back, sliding them down until they came to a stop on his hips, grip tightening almost bruisingly.

Gin wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck and plastered their lips together in a searing kiss. His hands tangled into Aizen's hair and pulled roughly as their mouths opened to welcome each others' tongues. Aizen wrapped his hands around Gin's small waist, pulling him close and turning them so the back of Gin's legs made contact with the large desk, then pushed him down onto it sending papers sliding in all directions and onto the floor.

"Ne, what's the hurry, Aizen-sama...?" Gin grasped the back of Aizen's neck and pulled him in for a light kiss before releasing it. He moaned softly as Aizen then began to suck on his neck, hands sliding down his chest.

Aizen looked down at the small man beneath him. "I want no distractions, Gin."

"Then I s'pose I shouldn't tell ya what ol' Grimm's been up ta since his return," Gin stated with a small laugh. "Ya know, the last I heard, he was even askin' your precious Ulqui to, how ya say...do 'im a 'small favor'."

"What?"

Gin chuckled and pulled the brunet down for a rough kiss, hands moving all over each other's bodies. Aizen groaned when Gin wrapped a leg around his waist and thrust his hips upward, causing their hard erections to rub together.

Aizen pulled away from the kiss and let out a small groan. "What kind of favor, exactly...?" He slid a hand up Gin's chest and wrapped it around his neck, applying very little pressure. He immediately noticed the way the silver haired man tensed his whole body and slid his blue eyes shut. Just to see what would happen, Aizen barely tightened his grip and thus was assaulted by Gin's sexy groans.

"Really, Aizen-sama?" Gin's eyes partially opened as he looked at his boss, placing a hand on his mouth to suppress a laugh. "Wha' kind of 'favor' do ya think, sir?"

The brunet just sighed, clearly not wanting to discuss Grimmjow's sexual needs, when he himself was so close to getting his taken care of. Realizing he was still dressed, he quickly removed the clothing then covered Gin's lips in a breathtaking kiss full of tongues fighting for dominance. After what seemed like forever, Aizen pulled away, much to Gin's disappointment, but moved his head down to the silver haired man's neck while thrusting his hand up to Gin's mouth and slid three fingers inside.

When he felt his fingers were well coated, Aizen pulled them out, then carefully placed Gin's feet against his chest and slowly circled the younger man's tight hole with one finger before sliding it in to the knuckle. Gin gasped and dug his fingers into the desk when his boss entered another finger, then a third, and quickly began scissoring them inside making Gin cry out and arch his back. "Ah! Ai-zen...please..."

Upon hearing his name coming from Gin's mouth, Aizen groaned, his dick hardening almost painfully. He quickly slid his fingers out of the tight heat and lined himself up, brushing the tip against the entrance before sliding it in to the base.

"Nnngggh...!" Gin moaned loud, lifting his hips for a better angle and was immediately assaulted by Aizen's rough pounding, each thrust hitting Gin's prostate dead on. "F-fuck yes..."

Aizen had never heard this particular man say that word, but pushed that thought aside as he grabbed Gin's hips and pulled him forward to match his deep thrusts, his eyes sliding shut. "So...tight..." He loved the noises that Gin was making. Harsh pants and loud moans mixed with flesh slapping together... Damn it sounded so good.

"F-faster...Ai-zen! Gimme more!"

Aizen grabbed Gin's hard, throbbing dick and immediately began pumping it in time with his thrusts, and shuddered when he felt nails digging into his back. "G-Gin...come with me..."

Gin's moans increased in volume and Aizen could feel the smaller man's dick tensing, so he increased his speed, pounding his lover hard and fast. It didn't take long for Gin to come, his release covering his chest and stomach. "Aaahhh!" He screamed, holding onto the brunet for dear life when he realized that Aizen wasn't stopping. Thrusting a few more times, he groaned loud when he finally came, almost collapsing on top of the smaller man beneath him.

When he finally pulled out, he stared into Gin's lust-filled eyes, pulling him up for a soft, lazy kiss. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled, something he rarely did. "Gin..." He paused, eyebrows drawn together as he thought about what he wanted to say. Sure, he had always had very strong feelings for the man, but had never been able to say what he truly wanted to say.

Might as well go for it, he thought.

"Gin, I-"

He was cut off with a hand on his mouth, eyes widening when Gin spoke up. "I love ya."

He was caught off guard by that statement but quickly recovered as he picked Gin up and placed him on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. Aizen held him for what seemed like an eternity before finally speaking. "And I love you, Gin. I always have."

Gin smiled and buried his face into Aizen's shoulder, silent tears streaming down his face. He had never been this happy in his life.

~End~


End file.
